A little push
by moonygarou
Summary: Sometimes werewolves need a smack over the head to finally get moving.


Sirius had noticed that something seemed to be different during the last few days. Remus seemed to be avoiding Tonks like a hawk, while Tonks run around the house with her mousy brown her, something that wasn't at all usual to her, seemingly lightening up whenever Remus was mentioned. This had to be sorted out as fast as possible, and as such he would have to have a good talking with his friend. He knew how the werewolf acted whenever someone would try to make a move to him, he would grow secluded, quiet and very persistent on the fact that being a werewolf wouldn't give him the chance of having a proper relationship.

However today, two days after the full moon and Remus still resting, it would give him the perfect chance to talk to the werewolf.

So after making a mug of tea, Sirius made his way up to the bedroom where the other man was resting. Knocking politely at first, after all Remus needed some kind of warning that someone was coming, he then entered the bedroom not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Moony... you're awake, good," Sirius greeted the other man with a grin, putting the tea on the nightstand and then moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, pulling one leg up on the bed as well, bending it slightly.

"Sirius... you better ask me now what you want," Remus replied. Sirius smirked and then an innocent express grew on his face.

"Why Remus, why do you ever think that I want something from you?" Sirius asked innocently, letting his head rest on his bend knee and in process some hair falling in to his face. Remus could read him like an open book, Sirius knew that only to well, however it was fun to tease the werewolf a little. Even if it meant him getting a hit over the head for the most of the time, but at least it would get the other man smiling. Something, that in Sirius point of view, Remus did too little anyway.

"Because you made me tea, normally you never make tea. So you must want something from me," well Remus did have a point there, however Sirius was never going to admit that.

"Well if you put it like that..." Sirius started, the grin returning to his face. He pushed some hair out of his face and sat up straight again, a serious expression slowly growing on his face. Which was for Sirius Black, a very rare expression.

"What has been going on between Tonks and you lately?" he asked getting straight to the point. It had no use talking around the bush, not only would it rile Remus up, but after a while Sirius would get bored of the teasing and completely forget why he had come in the first place.

"Between Tonks and me? What is there supposed to be between us?" Remus asked seemingly trying to talk his way out of it. Sirius recognized it only to well, the shocked expression on Remus's face, on how the eyes widened, to the point where his lips twitched slightly, as if wanting to say something but still keeping it inside. And every now and Remus would look away in embarrassment denying everything that was being said to him and being quite stubborn about it.

"I am not blind Moony. You've been avoiding her and Tonks seems to be practically glowing whenever someone talks about you. The girl is quite besotted with you and by the way, you don't even seem to mind it that much. So for once stop hiding in this horrible bedroom and do something about it," Sirius said, his voice serious at first but turning more playful to the end. Even if this was his small cousin they were talking about, he would be happy to see Remus happy. After all, if he couldn't be happy then at least Remus should, no matter who it was. Well, that was maybe not so true, after all, should Remus suddenly decide to be attracted to Harry, which he knew would never happen, he wouldn't hold back and neuter Remus, which he also knew would never happen, but it was just an example thought in his head after all.

"But.." Remus started but Sirius immediately cut him off.

"No buts Moony, and you listen to me now because I won't repeat myself. It is time that you finally stop degrading yourself like this. There is a wonderful woman out there, even she might be a bit younger then (Sirius narrowed his eyes down on Remus at those words), she would do you some good. So promise me that you at least will give it a try and don't immediately scare her away with that stupid speech of being too old or too werewolfish. Got that?" Sirius said. He got up from the bed again. He handed Remus the mug of tea, his gaze turning to the door for a moment as he heard someone outside, a smug grin growing across his face.

It took some time for Sirius to get an answer, and this time it was he who was planning to give Remus a hit over the head as the werewolf finally found the urge to answer him.

"I'll try but I won't promise anything," Remus replied and Sirius's grin broadened in process.

"Good boy," Sirius said reaching out to pat Remus on the head, not at all intimidated as Remus glared at him. Winking at the werewolf he stepped out of the bedroom, grinning as he saw Tonks leaning against the wall, blushing as she saw that Sirius had noticed her.

"He's all yours love," Sirius commented and rub of his hands made his way back to the kitchen. He's work was done here.


End file.
